1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool cleansing devices and more particularly pertains to a pool skimming device which utilizes a frame and net structure positionable in a pool in such a manner as to remove debris from the surface of the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to the development of various devices for cleansing pools, such as swimming pools or the like, there have been a number of such devices developed which have for their purpose the cleansing of debris off of the surface of a pool. This cleansing is desirable, of course, since the debris will eventually become waterlogged and sink to the bottom of the pool, thereby substantially increasing the difficulty of removing the debris from the pool. These pool skimming devices normally take two forms, i.e., those which must be manually operated by a user and those which are somewhat or completely automatic in their operation whereby only a minimal effort is required by a user to effect a cleansing operation.
With respect to the manually operable type of pool skimming device, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,237, issued to Doerr on Jan. 28, 1975, wherein there is disclosed a hand operated apparatus for removing stones, weeds, debris and the like from the bottom and surface of ponds and lakes. Effectively, the apparatus is no more than a net provided on the end of a handle whereby an operator may selectively extend the net into a pond to remove debris therefrom. As to the type of skimming device designed for less effort on the part of a user, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,364, issued to La Chance on Dec. 7, 1971, wherein a skimming device for swimming pools is disclosed. The skimming device consists of a pole and a rigid screening positioned over the pole, with one end of the pole being supported from an edge of the pool and the other end thereof extending outwardly from the edge so as to be positioned above and substantially parallel with the surface of the pool water. The screening is supported from the extending portion of the pole and extends downwardly into the water, and means for circulating the water are also envisioned so as to effect the movement of surface debris into contact with the screening. While the La Chance device is effective in skimming debris from the surface of a swimming pool, it can be appreciated that the device is difficult to manufacture in that the screening is of a rigid construction and includes upwardly extending lip portions for capturing the debris during a removal of the screening from a swimming pool. Further, the rigid screening is heavy and awkward to transport, while further being difficult and uneconomical to manufacture.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for swimming pool skimming devices which may be easily and economically manufactured, and which are durable and lightweight in construction. In this connection, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.